Vampires And Ninjas? What A Wonderful World
by YellowxKunoichixIno
Summary: Twilight/Naruto Crossover. Edward/Ino shipping. She was just a normal ninja in Konaha. Just going out for a normal day. When she fell upon the small town of Forks, where she meets the oh-so-dreamy Edward Cullen... Rated for swearing and some adult themes.


**Vampires And Ninjas. What A World.**

**By: YellowxKunoichixIno**

**Characters: Ino Yamanaka(NARUTO)and Edward Cullen(TWILIGHT SAGA)**

**Summery: She was just a normal ninja in Konaha. Just going out for a normal day. When she fell upon the small town of Forks, where she meets the oh-so-dreamy Edward Cullen...**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna make this too long. I own Twilight and Naruto.**

**Edward: I'll go make out with you over there if you admit who owns what.**

**-MAJOR fangirl shriek- OKAY I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR TWILIGHT!!!! LES'GO!!!!!!-pulls Edward to a tree nearby...-**

"Talking"

just normal text/narration from ME!!!(Who is busy making out with Edward....)

"YELLING"

_Either thinkin, a transition, or Alice's mind reading thing._

_**Inner Ino**_

**And on to CHAPPIE ONE!!!!! n.n**

Just another normal day for the blond beauty, as she walked down the roads of Konaha. She had finally returned from a long mission with the annoying Team Seven and her team, number 10, and she was going to use the money she received to do some shopping with her best bud, Sakura-chan! She grinned to herself as she realized it's been to long to go without even seeing a mall, and how she had all day, all night, and the rest of the weekend to use up her money. So, yay!

As she started into a chakra-supplied sprint down the long road to Sakura-chan's house, she tripped over something. "Oww!", she cried silently to herself, as she got up. Brushing the dirt off her knees, she saw the skin was scrapped off. "ooh... Now I have to wait... I wonder what tripped me in the first place! I was sure there was nothing there.... Hmm....", she told herself, as she began to quickly heal the small scratch. Once again brushing off her knees and hands, she started to walk down the street again, happy once again.

And this time, she fell. Into what? She didn't know. But it sure was.... Dark, and strange. "AHHH!!!!!!!", she shrieked, as she plundered for what seemed to be a lifetime down the dark alleyway. And soon, she stopped. "oww!!!!!", she sighed, as she got up. She was about to cry when she realized she wasn't in Konaha anymore.

_**"Ugh, Ino, I don't think we're in Konaha anymore....", **_her inner told her, sarcastically.

"No kidding, I wouldn't have guessed...", she replied snidely. And out loud. She looked up at the dark, droopy sky. Aw, it looks like it's about to rain.... She thought unhappily, as she frowned. Sighing, she started to walk to the nearest thing that looked like it might be capable of civilization.... Which, Ino didn't know this, but it happened to be the biggest house in the small town of Forks, Washington. She was wandering into the unlikely home of The Cullens.

_meanwhile, on the other side of town... Or, ehm, I meant in the ever-so-amazing home of Edward Cullen!!! and everyone else._

Alice jumped up suddenly on what seemed ot be a normal day. Sighing to herself, to continued to watch the blond, maybe seventeen year old girl walk slowly to her house, looking like she hasn't got a clue where she is. Suddenly interested by the look on the girl's face, she thought deeper. _"i wonder where I am...", she said out loud. She looked around again, and sighed. "This is probably Naruto's doing. That stupid son of bitch!!!! When I get my hands on that bastard....", she punched a tree, making a huge dent, and continued on with her slow walking. Finally, she got to the big house in front of her. She sighed, and hesitated at the door..._

Alice ran down the stairs from her room and smashed the giant door open. The blond girl shrieked and Alice grinned. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?", the teenager yelled at the her.

Alice cracked a laugh. "_You're _asking _me_ when you are standing at the door in those weird-looking clothes???", she paused to sigh. If she got more info on this girl, maybe she and Rosalie could fix her up. She did have strikingly beautiful blond hair, and amazing purple eyes.... She shook these thoughts out of her head. "Hm... What's your name? Who are you? And why do you seem so lost????", she asked curiously.

Ino glared at her. Then smirked. "I am the amazing kunoichi Ino Yamanaka! I'm from the leaf village, Konoha, and I am an elite ninja! I seem lost cuz I don't know where the fuck I am!!!!!!", she told her, as loudly and obnoxiously as she could. Maybe if this girl who seemed about her age was afraid of her, she'd get some answers and get the fuck back to Konaha!

_**"Hellz yeah! You tell 'er!!!!!", **_Inner Ino shrieked with delight, as real-life Ino stifled a maddening grin.

Alice smilies a bit. She liked this girl already. She had spunk, standing up to a stranger like this. But what really amused her was her story. By the fiery passion in her eyes and her voice, and especially in that smirk she had on her face(clearly she enjoyed telling people those first two sentences)that she wasn't lying, not even one fucking bit. Hmm. This was... Strange.

Soon enough, Edward came down, while the two spunky teenage girls stared at each other in silence, trying to figure this out. Working silently inside their heads....

Edward laughed. "You're a ninja? What the fuck?", he gave the blond at his door a crooked smile and turned to Alice, looking seriously. "Who is she? Why did you open the door for her, let alone believe her story...?", Alice shrugged. She's telling the truth. Can't you tell that?", she asked him, without looking to see that he was obviously not happy with her.

But Ino caught none of this. She was looking at the bronze-colored-haired guy's hotness.... His sickeningly sweet but evil voice... His beautiful amber eyes... His gorgeous hair.... His rosy lips... She couldn't help but keep staring. he was perfect in every way, better than Sasuke and Sai combined... Well, maybe not better then watching the two have sex, but he sure would come as a close second. She fell hard in love instantly.

Alice and Edward laughed while looking at her. "Aww.... Alice whispered. "She likes you. Isn't that sweet....", she grinned up at her "big brother".

Edward frowned at her and muttered, "thanks for that", before turning slyly to Ino. " Hey, Ino, that's your name, right?", he asked her.

She smiled as she found his attention was on her once again. "Oh, yes, that is my name. And what is yours?", she asked in her best voice. It came out as seductive and unimaginably gorgeous as she wanted it to. _Good, good.... Maybe...._, she thought, as she smiled warmly once again at the beauty in front of her.

He leaned on the door and smiled at her. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Her long blond hair was flowing perfectly down her back, right to her wonderful ass, which, he had to admit, once again, was hott. Her eyes were exquisitely attractive. The lavender purple was a perfect shade to match her blond hair and dark purple clothes. She was very much sorta of his type... _ Wait, what? Sorta my type? She's totally my type... _

He cleared his throat, and said, "How about we head inside, Alice and... Ino....", once again smiling at her, giving him a flirtatious smile back. VERY much a flirt.

Alice smiled to herself, knowing he had found the one, and lead them both inside to her room.

_Later on, after a boring conversation clearing up how Ino had got here.... With The oh-so-smexy EDWARD CULLEN!!!!! and Ino Yamanaka...._

They sat silently in the room, Edward trying to figure out her strange thoughts going on in her head. It sounded like she was thinking 1000 miles a minute! But he continued to try and figure them out, all the while keeping a genuine smile plastered on his face, his eyes going along with it. Though really, he was trying not to just drop to one knee and just stick a ring right on her finger... Then have Carlisle change her so they could just be together, and in love for the rest of their wonderful vampire lives.

Ino kept up her flirtatious smile without a second thought. She could see in his beautiful amber eyes that he had fallen for her. Now she just had to wait until he said something. In her own mind, she was a fucking BETCH when it came to dating guys. While, in reality, she had never had even one boyfriend!!!! And she was seventeen!!!! Inner Ino sighed at this fact. Not that she didn't have like, over a thousand fanboys back in Konaha, hell, she probably even had 100 fan_girls_ too. But Ino had shot everyone of them down. She always thought they were too geeky, too strong, too guyish, too mean, too ugly, too annoying, too fat.... Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. But finally, she got a guy she liked! He has just her type! Hott, mysterious, kind, funny, gorgeous hair and eyes, and seemed to have enough teen angst to last a lifetime. Perfect for any fangirl on the planet. But _he. _Liked _her_.

Finally, Edward got up, still smiling. "Ino, why don't we dance...", he asked her, almost silently. His voice was a perfect pitch; beautiful, not to high, nor to low....

She blushed a bit before she nodded, the hair in front of her face flipping up and down with the rapid motion of her head. Her perfectly trimmed hair, swaggering a bit, as she got up of the floor of his room.

_And thus ends the first, wonderful chapter of the story that you see before you. Come back and check in next week for more..._

**Um yeah. So I hope you liked my(cough BAD cough)attempt at a crossover, and I'll update this weekly until it's completed, reviews or not. Though, you know, an R 'n' R wouldn't hurt. Maybe, speed it up by a few days... Or two chapters weekly... Hmm.... -Grins evily- Anyway. I hope you enjoyed, and see you next week!!!(OOooh that is sketchy and creepy and creepy and sketchy O_o)**


End file.
